We'll Be A Dream
by XxOoSolanaSkylarXxOo
Summary: Sora and Kairi, two young kids with their whole lives ahead of them, have dreams, like anybody else. Two years later from the talk about this, and now, they make a promise. SoraxKairi, 1st songfic to "We'll Be A Dream" by We The Kings ft. Demi Lovato.


_- Hi guys! Really sorry about Code: Drama, but you see, I have a reason for only updating 3 chaps. See, my parents don't like my constant writing or drawing, and they're home all week, so I have to wait the week. It stinks having parents that don't support my dreams. My mom wants me to get into college for a swimming team just because I took swimming for a while (teams), and my dad wants me to be a veterinarian because I like animals. *Sigh*_

_Anyways, this is a songfic to the song "We'll be a dream" by We the Kings ft. Demi Lovato. I admit, though I don't like her songs, she's a good singer. Just, not my kind of music, but I liked this song, love it actually. The song isn't mine!_

_Check it out sometime. This is to the couple SoraxKairi, and check out the FMV on my youtube. __.com/watch?v=o-a0lsqdRWY__ is the link to see it. Read the description for the storyline! And it's to the song, "Wake Me Up Inside" by Evanescence. I was going to do a fanfic (one-shot until I finished the multi-chap) for it, but idk. I'm hooked onto We'll Be A Dream. And come on, a video's good enough to go solo, but it would have been great to write it! –_

**~ Do you remember the nights we'd stay up just laughing, smiling for hours, at anything? Remember the nights we drove around crazy in love? ~**

Young Sora and Kairi ran down to where their boats were docked and jumped in their separate ones. Sora then looked over at Kairi and saw she was struggling with her boat, and helped her push it off the sand and into the water. She smiled and waved to him, causing Sora to smile too.

The two were inseparable ever since they met, along with Riku, a year older than the two, but they would sneak out at night, just the two of them, and be together, and sail away to the islands, alone. Sora was truly convinced Kairi was the girl he'd be with till the end of time, for he was in love with her. Yes, they were only 13, but love can start at anytime, or so he thought.

He got into his own and sailed off, and then heard a faint voice calling his name. He looked behind him to see Kairi waving her arms to get his attention, her red hair in a bob-cut (A/N: It's like up to her chin, as seen in KH1) was blowing in different directions while she called his name.

"Sora!" she yelled, causing him to almost fall over into the water. She giggled loudly, or loud enough for him to hear, and he smirked.

"What? You're lucky I didn't fall in by the way!" he threatened jokingly, causing her to giggle again, they continue on the conversation.

"Will we be together always like this? I'm scared that...it won't last..." she called, eyes drifting down to watch the water sparkling from the moonlight. She could here his laughter, and heard it get closer and closer. He was beside her canoe now in his own.

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere. We have nowhere to run off to anyways!" he joked, causing her to laugh and shake her head, wondering how she could be so stupid.

But it didn't matter right now, because she had him. Now is all that mattered, not the past, and not the future.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Sora, with a rope in his pocket, climb into her boat and attached his canoe to her canoe, while he helped row with his paddle. She shook her head and sighed.

"That crazy in love to come in my canoe?" she teased, and Sora stuck his tongue out at her. She pretended to pout and be mad at him.

Kairi crossed her arms and turned her back on him, causing him to worry, like a dummy, she thought.

"Aww I'm sorry Kairi." He whined, hugging her back, hands wrapped around her waist, and then kissed her cheek. She giggled and blushed, then turned to him and put her head on his shoulder as he rowed.

**~ Do you remember the nights we made our way dreaming, hoping of being, someone big. We were so young then, we were too crazy in love. ~**

Kairi sighed happily as she sat on the paopu tree with Sora, his arms wrapped around her in an embrace, her head still on his shoulder. His spikes were poking her, but she didn't mind. She was too busy daydreaming about the future as she stared at the moon, with no stars out yet.

Sora noticed this. "You ok?" he asked, looking down at her eyes, blue as the waters in the sunlight this summer.

She nodded and turned to him. "Just thinking about things. See, I've always wanted to be famous, like a popstar or something, you know? Someone...big, known around these parts. That's what I hope to be." Sora nodded, understanding what she means.

"Yeah. I have dreams like that too. But I wanna be a warrior or something, a hero someone could be proud of. I know we'll both make it big." He said encouragingly, pulling her closer to his chest, and she closed her eyes, nodding with silent agreement.

"Mmhmm... I love you Sora, as young as we may seem. Age is but a number, right?" She asked, hopefully thinking she wasn't alone on this.

Sora chuckled. He knew she wasn't that oblivious to how he felt about her. She was his everything. He nodded.

"Yeah. I love you too. We aren't that young." He reasoned, receiving a light chuckle from Kairi.

"Of course not." She murmured, closing her eyes, drifting away to sleep. He noticed, and without waking her up, carried her back to the boats and took her home. Her head drooped on his shoulder still, and he couldn't help but smile.

**~ When the lights go out, we'll be safe and sound, we'll take control of the world like it's all we have to hold onto, and we'll be a dream! ~**

**-Two Years Later-**

Kairi lay on the golden sand of destiny islands, flat on her back, with her beloved boyfriend by her side, holding her hand while watching the sunset with her. She smiled and let out a peaceful sigh, then opened her eyes, relinquishing her sight from darkness, back into the light.

"Sora, do you remember when we were so young, back at that night when we were talking about our dreams?" she asked, still calm and collected from that memory.

He laughed and nodded. "Yeah. We were so foolish then. I mean, being heroes and popstars? I like this life better, just you and me on Destiny Islands, with Riku here too." Kairi sighed and shook her head.

"It may seem stupid, but it's worth going after...together. You and me, we can take control of our world, our lives, and together, we can be that dream. What do you say?" she asked, standing up, holding out her hand, with her good luck charm in her palm. Her eyes looked hopefully at Sora's blue eyes as well, which were deep in thought. He gave her a smile and took her hand, standing up by her side, hearts and wrists in tact.

"Even if the sun sets, we'll be safe and sound in each others arms. And when the time comes, we can chase that dream together, because eventually, our world will be the only thing left to hold onto.

She smiled and looked up at him. Then, they both said in unision, **"We'll be a dream."**

_- Okay thanks for understanding friends, let's just hope the reviewers (if there will be any) understand. It's only for a week, and I will try my best to squeeze in maybe one or two chapters to Code: Drama. And I finally decided what my next multi-chap will be. Final Fantasy Highschool! AND AND AND...OCs are available! Just lemme know the personality, what they look like, and what role you want for them to play. Characters in this story are pretty much from Final Fantasy VII (7), VIII (8), and X & X-2 (10 and 10-2, the sequel)._

_Really hope everybody understands, I feel awful for doing this when I first started and when so many people expect me to update soon! I just hope I don't get hated into oblivion! Haha lol, sorry, dramatic much? Anyways, it'll give time for people to review, so I'll be fine. _

_I'll have a lot of fun! Bye guys!_

_-Response to reviewer from "Settling Things Again": _

_XxFinal-Fantasy-FanxX- Yeah totally I just wanted my first one-shot/fanfic to be special, so writing about CloudxAerith (*gag* lol) was a challenge. Eventually I threw up lol jk. Glad to see you're still with me on this, though we agree on couples. And *gives virtual high-five* I LOVE ZACK! ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK ZACK! He's hot! Better than Cloud! Loved him so much, still do! Cried in his death, guilty as charged! And I love your stories!_

_BYE FOR NOW PEOPLES! -  
_


End file.
